Searching Through Deceased
by oddrules
Summary: This is basicaly and alternate version of Resident Evil 2. What would have happened if Claire and Leon did not go to the Police Station? What if they met Jill and Nemesis? Read, Reveiw, and Find Out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Claire Redfield cut the engine to her motorcycle, and ripping off her helmet she looked at where she had parked. A diner. _Where are you Chris? _She thought to herself.

She had traveled all the way to Raccoon City to find her older brother, Chris. Chris Redfield was an officer in the Raccoon City Police Department, R.P.D.; in fact, he was in the special unit "S.T.A.R.S.". The S.T.A.R.S. team had special training, much like a hometown SWAT team.

Right now she was worried about Chris. She had not spoken to him in a couple a months. Ever since their parents died he had acted like a father figure to her, and even with him leaving her on her own (after all she was 19) he called her every week… no matter what was going on. Once he even called her when he on a stakeout for a criminal… had anyone been tracing the lines, he would have been dead in an instant. He didn't care. When she had not heard from him she decided to go looking for him.

She hopped off the cycle, rubbing her sore thighs while wishing her bike was more comfortable. After tying her red hair into a ponytail, she kicked down the kickstand so the bike could stand solo.

She was wearing a black t-shirt with a red vest over it one Chris had given her before he left, and skintight shorts under shorter, red, jeans. It was stupid of her to ride all the way to Raccoon without wearing leather, and Chris would probably chew her out for it, but as long as she could see his face, she would be happy.

In an attempt to gain her bearings, she glanced around her surroundings; she noticed a dark alley to the right of the diner and for the first time she realized the town was strangely deserted.

Raccoon City was a giant city, population of around five hundred thousand or so, the people had to be _somewhere._ In fact, she hadn't seen a soul since she arrived.

She started up to the diner, hoping against hope Chris would be there, and her search could end before it started. Alas, when she entered she was greeted by a horrible stench, and no Chris.

"Ugh," she moaned, very disgusted, she was tempted to run back outside into the fresh air, but instead ventured further to the back of the dining area, following a faint sound that emitted from the counter. The closer she got, she could hear a slurping sound. A frantic slurping sound. Curious, she peaked around the counter, and gasped. Behind the counter she saw a man, dressed in a bloody chef uniform. At first she thought he was licking the ground but when he heard her gasp, he shifted his body and she could see a dead waitress underneath.

She changed her stare from the dead woman to the chef. His eyes were bloodshot; his pupils barely visible, blood dripped from his chin, and his lips were pulled back into a snarl.

He dropped something –a human arm he was chewing on- and began to stand.

"Uh…" She stammered out, trying to back away but instead, falling on her back. "Don't come any closer!" The man paid no heed to her words, just began to limp towards her.

_Cannibal, he's a cannibal! _The thought raced through her mind, and on the ground she felt so vulnerable. He took another step to her, about a foot away now.

Suddenly she sprang into action, leaping to her feet and ramming into the man's hungry, outstretched arms, which surprisingly ripped from the chef's body and fell to the floor. Pausing, Claire mentally tried to calm her churning stomach as she watched the decomposing limbs twitch on the ground…and the man was still after her.

Everything was happening so fast, she didn't have time to process it; she didn't _want_ to process it. She looked up at the man lumbering at her, he didn't seem to notice his missing arms, he just kept his eyes on her…so desperate… so determined… so _hungry._

_My bike! Got to reach my bike! _Her mind was screaming at her as she spun on one heel and staggered over to the front door, only to come to a screeching halt. Through the glass door she saw too more rotting people, both females, staring hungrily at her. They looked younger than her, sixteen maybe, but shared the same bloodshot eyes as the chef.

_Zombies! This city has zombies!_ She knew the thought of zombies seemed insane but she had no other explanation.

"Ohhhhh," the moan from behind her caused her to turn back to face the armless man… zombie… who had snuck up behind her. As soon as she turned he leapt at her…he missed, and with no arms to catch himself, landed on his face.

Claire noticed a door on the other side of the room, most likely leading to the alley she had spotted earlier, and before thinking, she raced over too it as the zombie let out a frustrated growl.

Reaching the door, she ripped it open only to stare up the barrel of a handgun.

"Please, don't shoot!" She pleaded to the man holding the gun. As she finished her cry to the gunman she heard a loud crash… the two females had broken through the front door!

"Get down!" The gunner, who by now she realized was a cop, screamed, and she followed the order, ducking low by his feet. When she was down, two screeching gunshots rang through the restaurant, and Claire watched both of the zombie girls go down, each with a gun shot through their foreheads.

Suddenly, the police officer reached down and hastily ripped Claire out the door into the alley by her shoulder.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw three more zombies staggering to them but he pulled her out into the street, past her bike, and they both hopped into a police car, him at the wheel.

Now in the relative safety of the car, Claire, sweating and panting, got a good look at her rescuer. He had wavy blonde hair, a nice, chiseled jaw, and sparkling blue eyes that matched his uniform… or at least that's what she imagined he normally looked like. At the moment his hair was almost brown with dirt, his chin was set in determination, and his eyes were surrounded with dark circles, as if he had been up all night.

He shoved the keys into the ignition and when the motor whirred to life, he slammed onto the gas pedal.

"My name is Leon, by the way. Leon Kennedy." He said as the car raced down the street.

"Mines Claire, im here to find my brother Chris."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews guys! As im sure you'll come to find i LOVE reviews! I havent been on fanfiction in like a year, and i havent written in so long too, but i recently signed back on, edited my profile page, and began this story. Oh, btw, I have a record of not finnishing stories sometimes... so any encouraging reviews should help me with that problem... i hope i have fans out there who want me to continue... anyways, enough of me rambling about my self, i think ill ramble about some fictional characters now. LOL**

* * *

Chapter Two

Leon Scott Kennedy, though eyes on the road in front of him, was thinking hard about the woman who sat next to him, in the passenger's seat. He didn't know much about her except that she looked about nineteen, a year younger than him, and that her last name was Redfield.

Redfield, where have I heard that before? Redfield… 

"Where are we headed?" Claire's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Are we headed out of town?"

He thought for a minute, he hadn't actually thought about that, at the time all he was thinking was saving the civilian…Claire.

"Uh," He finaly said, "I guess we should head to the police station…"

Claire nodded.

Leon risked a glance away from the road to look at her; she was gazing out the window, the moonlight shining down upon her face. _She looks so vulnerable, _he realized, _I'm going to have to watch out for her._

"Do you have a weapon?" He asked after a moment of silence. "What ever these things are, they can be pretty hard to evade, and you'll probably need to defend yourself at some point."

She thought for a moment then reached into her vest pocket and pulled out a large knife she obviously forgot to whip out back at the diner. It had a brown cover over the blade, but he could still see it was an army survival knife.

He shook his head. "That won't do…" He then proceeded to click his tongue in thought. "Try the glove box." He said after a moment.

She reached in front of her and pulled open the small door. Among a bunch of papers there was a small handgun berretta.

"There's a gun inside." She observed aloud.

"Take it." He answered, "Have you ever shot one before?"

"Once or twice." She said, closing one eye in aim, like Chris had taught her, and pretending to shoot the windshield. She then began the routine of checking ammo, which Chris had also taught her how to do. There was a full clip, each clip held thirteen bullets, and she also managed to find another full clip in the glove box. She mentally counted twenty-six shots.

Seeing her check her ammunition, Leon remembered he hadn't been keeping track of his shots. When he had entered town, he had 52 bullets total. Because the two shots he made in the diner were the last two in his second clip he had 26 shots as well.

_Not keeping track of ammo, such a rookie mistake! _He mentally scolded himself. Then, deciding she disserved to know the truth, he began to speak.

"This is my first day on the job."

"Huh?" Is all Claire said in return.

"This is my first day as a cop, I'm a rookie." He explained further.

"Oh, I see." And she didn't say anything more, she didn't look worried, or annoyed either, she just kept staring out the window. This made him slightly self-conscious.

Leon returned to his thoughts._ She probably thinks I'm really good because of both of those 'one-hit-downs' I pulled in the diner,_ he realized. Although he had a good aim, both of those headshots were pure luck.

He eventually drifted so deeply into his thoughts he didn't notice the large pair of headlights coming head on until they were right on them. Leon shook out of his thoughts and maneuvered the small police car onto the curb of the street in order to avoid the out of control semi truck. Next to him he heard Claire scream, he assumed because of the near collision but a glance to the right told him otherwise.

Next to him a zombie had stuck his head though the gap between the two front seats, and was tugging at Claire, attempting to pull her into the backseat with him. Because she was so close to Leon, she could not use her gun, and likewise for him, but Claire did manage to slide her survival knife out of its casing.

Leon, slammed onto the brakes, and they skidded through the grass to a stop.

Claire, by now had her knife raised high and was struggling to get past the monster's reaching arms so she could stab the blade through its scull.

No longer driving, Leon managed to grab the swinging zombie arms and pull them backwards, which to his surprised, snapped them clean of the shoulders, dark blood splattered onto his uniform.

Now that the zombie had nothing to fight back with, Claire jabbed her knife deep into its right eye, causing him to shriek, but more in frustration than in pain.

_How do you kill something that is already dead? _The classic thought ran through her head, as she nearly puked from the squishing noises her blade was making in the zombies head.

By the time she pulled her knife out, Leon had hopped out of the car and began pulling the zombie with him. Once the car was free of undead, he hopped back in and jabbed his foot onto the pedal, and they drove off, leaving the zombie still shrieking.

They left the zombie about a block away from the police station, and reached their destination in about forty seconds.

When they pulled up to the front gate of the R.P.D. however, Leon's mouth hung open in shock, and Claire let out a disappointed sigh. The station was a wreck, windows were cracked, fires had started on various floors, and broken down barricades littered the yard. A scream drew their attention to the concrete wall that outlined the police department.

Their gazed followed the wall until it reached the corner, there they saw a brunette woman with a shotgun standing next to a lifeless body, and firing at something around the corner and out of view. And by judging by the upward angle of her firearm, she was shooting at something BIG!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! Sorry about the short chapter! I know some of you didn't want me to introduce Jill yet but it has to be done for the plott, but when you read you may find its not that bad. Oh, and i knew i would come accross people wanting Leon/Claire romance, and i decided i would try to build somthing, but im only 13 and have not had much experience in the romance departent, so i cant promis anything to good. Oh and any helpfull reviews would be GREAT, im looking to improve my writting. Anyways, heres the chapter, and once again sorry thats its so short.

* * *

Chapter Three

_BOOM, BOOM! _The woman's firing rang out through the deserted R.P.D yard. She had fired nine times since they arrived and whatever she was aiming at was obviously still advancing on her.

"What the…" Claire mumbled. Leon was already out of the car, as she checked her ammo clips again.

"Hey! Over here!" Leon called to the woman.

At the sound of his voice the woman glanced at Leon and she looked terrified to see him.

"Run!" She screamed back, "Drive off! I don't want anyone else dead, JUST GO!"

Leon shook his head confused.

"No!" Claire's voice rang out behind him; she had stepped out of the car. "Come over here, get in!" She pointed at the car.

The brunette, realizing they weren't leaving, dropped her now empty shotgun and ran over to a row of bushes behind her. When she reached the shrubbery, she bent down and picked someone up who had been hiding back there, a small blonde girl, about twelve years old, and with the girl in hand, the woman raced away and disappeared behind a couple of buildings and into an alley.

Leon took a step forward, about to follow, when a large seven-foot green man in a black robe lumbered from behind the wall. He stopped for a second and looked around. His robe showed many bullet holes, be he didn't seem wounded in the least. Then, completely ignoring Claire and the rookie cop, he lumbered off through the same alley the woman just went into.

After a few seconds of confused glances between the two of them, Claire and Leon raced off to where the woman had been firing. On the ground lay a dead man.

He had brown hair, and was wearing a pilot's uniform. Claire knelt down and began examining his body. According to his badge his name was Brad Vickers, and we was the S.T.A.R.S pilot.

_He knew Chris._ She realized. She remembered that Chris had talked about him before, he apparently wasn't brave in the slightest, and people wondered how he got into S.T.A.R.S.

"Catch." Leon said behind her, and when she turned around he tossed the empty shotgun to her. She caught it in her hands as he asked her if she knew how to shoot it.

"Oh, yea!" She said while looking it over. It was a twelve-gauge pump shotgun, her favorite gun Chris had taught her to shoot. She normally thought the kick it had was fun, but she wondered if it was going to be a disadvantage in her current situation.

"There are six shells in the car." Leon explained, and she nodded as a reply.

They just sat there quietly for a second, but then they began to hear loud, undead moans coming from all angles. They exchanged worried glances and they both ran to the car.

They hopped in, Leon at the wheel again, and began to drive in the general direction both the woman, and green monster had run.

Claire loaded the six shells into the shotgun and cocked it. It only held seven at a time.

Leon saw Claire load the gun and took his hand off the wheel for a second to take off his belt. Once he pulled it off he handed it to Claire and regained control of the wheel.

Claire knew what he was trying to do and fastened it against her shoulder.

"A makeshift gun sling." She said smiling, as she used the belt to hold the shotgun to her back.

With one gun in her hand, and a bigger gun on her back, Claire felt safe, she felt powerful, and she felt ready to kick butt.


End file.
